


Caught Between a Chair and a Soft Place

by mysticrosemage



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Complete, F/M, False Flag AU, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Smut, Yes based on that one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticrosemage/pseuds/mysticrosemage
Summary: [S1, set during “False Flag” (Episode 10)] Mike is having a rough morning, and Fi is taking the opportunity to make things...harder... [One-Shot] [Completed] [Day #2 of Fangirlia Kinktober 2020]
Relationships: Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	Caught Between a Chair and a Soft Place

**Title:** Cuffed Between a Chair and a Soft Place

**Author:** Ephiny Jones

**Fandom:** Burn Notice

**Character(s):** Michael Westen; Fiona Glenanne

**Pairing(s):** Mike/Fi

**Rating:** M for Mature

**Genre:** Smut. No plot, just smut.

**Completed?** Yes.

**Collection/Challenge:** Fangirlia Kinktober 2020

**Words:** 1,108.

**Summary:** [S1, set during “False Flag” (Episode 10)] Mike is having a rough morning, and Fi is taking the opportunity to make things... _ harder _ ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, not making any money off this, I’m just a lowly civil servant who is a fan of these two and a member of a rad group of nerdy girls.

**Author’s Note:** So, this is for the Kinktober 2020 challenge. Day #02’s prompt is Handcuffs. I don’t know if the Burn Notice fandom is a thing or not, but it’s one of my favorite series of all time. I wasn’t too sure what I was going to do about this...then I remember that scene in “False Flag” when Fi helped Mike get uncuffed, and I thought well...let’s have some fun with this… Enjoy!

========================================================================

**Caught Between a Chair and a Soft Place**

“You know, I was thinking…” Fiona began as she retrieved a beer from Michael’s fridge, “we can do some vacation-y things when we go to D.C.” She casually twisted off the top before crossing the floor of the loft to join him in the ‘lounge’ area. “You know, make the most of our trip.”

“Where’s my lock pick set?” Michael asked, digging through his toolbox as best he could with his bound hands.

Not to be deterred, Fiona continued as she stood next to him. “You know, maybe a fancy dinner one night, taking in some of the sights…”

Where the hell was it, the ex-spy wondered, still digging in through the metal case, his frustration growing to the point of nearly wishing to throw said toolbox across the apartment. “I’m gonna confront a man who tried to have me killed,” he explained, keeping his tone neutral. “It’s not a weekend getaway, Fi.”

She flashed him the faintest of smirks. “We can mix business with pleasure.”

“It was right here!” Michael finally groaned. He held in a sigh as he knew this was going to be an unpleasant conversation with Fiona, but it was one she deserved to have. “...Fi, the thing is...about D.C.--”

“--Is that you’re going to need back-up,” Fiona cut him off. “Don’t tell me you’d rather have  **_Sam_ ** ,” she added sarcastically.

Michael could feel that pesky nuisance known as emotion bite him on the shoulder. It was the reason he both loved and hated working with his trigger-happy ex-girlfriend. He missed Fiona, but there was a reason they had to stay apart. It was less messy that way, and it would keep her from getting hurt (himself too, if he were being honest, which he rarely was). “I can’t talk about this right now,” he dismissed it quickly, putting off only the inevitable, but Michael did not want to focus on that. Instead, he just wanted to get out of these damn cuffs! He’d been bound for over an hour, and it had moved on from slightly irritating to outright aggravating.

“Why not?” she questioned, her voice growing a little quieter, eying him closely now, a frown almost forming.

“Because I have a hard time focusing when I’m in handcuffs!” he snapped turning to face Fiona, waving his bound wrists in front of her as if to sardonically remind her of their little botched side trip this morning.

However, Fiona just smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Oh, I can help you focus, Michael…” she purred.

The anger and annoyance left him and swiftly replaced itself with confusion, maybe even a tiny bit of fear. “Fi… What are you doing?” he asked, his tone wary as he stepped back a step. With every step he took though, Fiona advanced towards him, eventually leading him around his mattress and stopping at his chair. “...Fi?” he asked again, still trying to figure out what she was plotting.

Keeping her eyes on him, Fiona grabbed his crotch, making him jump slightly in shock, but he couldn’t move with her literally holding him in her hand. She squeezed his shaft, wasting no time in palming his cock through his pants. He groaned her name, his eyes wide with surprise, glancing down at her hand and his ever stiffening cock to back to her face, only to be greeted with the same playful smirk.

Fiona held back a chuckle at his reaction. Typical Michael. So wound up, and she knew how to rile him up. She pulled back her hand only to push him back into his chair, and she removed her top. “You seem to be focusing just fine to me, Michael…” she teased as she straddled his waist.

“Fi, this isn’t a good--”

She clamped a hand over his mouth. “Shh. Michael, shut up. You think too much,” Fiona argued before replacing her hand with her lips, and she felt Michael’s resolve melting away, returning the kiss. She pressed her body further into his, effectively pinning him inside his chair, his bound hands wedged between their warm bodies. She deepened their kiss, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as she began to grind against him.

“Fi--” Michael whined. His pants were feeling very tight at this moment.

“Yes, Michael?” she breathlessly hummed against his lips. “You want something?”

“Please, Fi?”

“Better.”

Even though Michael was a soldier and a spy and was good at following orders, he wasn’t what he would describe as submissive, but Fiona had a dominant streak to her. One that, at times like this, Mike was all too happy to indulge. Which is why, even when she stood up, he didn’t make any effort to move from his spot. This wasn’t exactly the help he was asking for, but this was certainly enjoyable.

She tugged down her jeans, her panties along with them, before she straddled him again, her hands undoing his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Fiona was right about the pent up part. His erect cock tented his boxers, and she easily slipped him out. And without another word, she guided his cock into her womanhood, sinking all the way down his length. Tangling her hands into his hair, Fiona began riding him, starting off with a fast, rough rhythm, not even bothering to ease into it.

Their eyes were locked onto each other, and Michael longed to run his hands through her hair as he kissed her. “Fiona,” he moaned as she continued bouncing on him, squirming slightly beneath her, unable to properly buck up due to their position in this chair. She was starting to pant now as she could tell what he wanted. She gripped his hair roughly, making him hiss quietly, and pulled him in, hungrily kissing him. A few more minutes of this ride and they had their climaxes, breaking away the kiss.

“See?” Fiona asked after heaving a happy sigh. She de-mounted him and smirked down at him. “No problem focusing.” She let down her hair, pulling out a bobby pin, before she bent down, stealing another kiss while she picked the lock on his handcuffs. “Admit it, you need me,” she teased against his lips.

She was correct. She was 100% percent correct, and they both knew it. Still, Michael also knew he wanted his job back, and once he was back in with the agency...this was only going to end in heartbreak for  **_both_ ** of them…

“Heh.” He took the bobby pin from her, and he pulled out his wallet, sticking the bobby pin in his wallet. “Thanks, Fi,” he murmured with a faint smile.


End file.
